Repaying You
by EvilShadowMaster
Summary: IchiRuki oneshot. When Rukia has given Ichigo a new life, how could he possibly repay her? My first lemon, so be fiery! Rated M for a reason :)


**I DON'T OWN BLEACH!**

* * *

It was late and quiet in Karakura town. Dim moonlight shone across the empty town. It was even quieter in the Kurosaki clinic. Isshin and his girls have gone out to a hotel to take a vacation, only Ichigo refused to go because of his duties as a substitute shinigami. Right now, Ichigo is outside fighting for everyone's lives. Only Rukia is trying to fall asleep.

_Where is he…_

She worried, sitting cross legged in her friend's closet, which now belonged to her. Ichigo hasn't returned in a long time. The raven head opened the wooden closet door and peered out on the digital alarm. It read 01:00 a.m.

_He's been gone for hours now…_

She slid out of her warm and cosy closet and slowly walked across the empty and dark room. Only the silver moonlight poured into the room through the open window. She stared out of it, waiting impatiently for her friend to jump through it. She can't wait for him to get back.

_I just hope you're all right…_

She glanced down at the empty bed. She could only imagine the orange haired teen laying in it. His right arm and leg dangling lazily over the side of his bed. His bright hair messily covering his sleepy face. His white top sloppily laying on his body, uncovering his well defined body.

_Why am I thinking about him like this…_

Lately Rukia hasn't been able to take her eyes off Ichigo. She can't have enough of his breath taking voice and incredibly good looks. She already has a slight idea of what is happening.

_Every time I dream… It's about you, Ichigo…_

She wants him to hold her tightly in his strong arms. She wants him to press her tight against his warm body and never let go. She wants to be with him, and only him.

Rukia slowly crawled on his empty bed. She placed her head on his pillow and his sweet scent hit her senses. His image instantly floated up in her mind. His rare smile present instead of his famous frown. His bright hair dangling over his warm brown pools. She took as much of his scent as she could, slipping her hands underneath his pillow.

Something cold met her palms. Rukia got up and lifted the pillow to uncover Ichigo's white top. She recognised it right away. Ichigo sleeps in this top. She picked it up and placed the pillow back down. She pulled the cloth close to her face and snuggled in it as Ichigo once again entered her mind.

_Ichigo…_

She moved her attention to the window. No one was present, only the slight breeze hitting against the clean glass. Rukia turned back to the garment and decided to put it on. She removed Yuzu's pink tank top and pulled on Ichigo's white top.

As Rukia is smaller than the teen, the cloth was several sizes larger than her original one. It was as long as a short dress, dangling just about an inch over her pink shorts. The round neckline was wide, and her right shoulder peered out through it. Although it was too large for the raven haired girl, it was surprisingly comfortable.

She threw Yuzu's pink tank top on Ichigo's chair and fell back in his bed, burying her small nose in the pillow so Ichigo's scent was always present. Although the window was open, Rukia was rather hot from all of her thoughts. Her famous stray hair strand was glued to her sweating forehead.

She threw another glance at the digital alarm. 01:30 a.m.

Ichigo was still out there, fighting to keep everyone safe. Rukia had no way to check on his or any hollow's activities. She gave Ichigo her modified cell phone so he could trace any hollows he had to defeat as he still had problems in sensing any spiritual reitsu.

_Please be careful…_

Rukia moved her gaze at the window one last time, before sleep took over her.

Minutes after, Ichigo returned covered in blood but no serious injuries. He decided to take a quick shower before going to sleep, so he decided to enter through his bathroom's window that he has left open just in case.

When he got in, he took a look at himself in the mirror. His hair was a hot mess and his ever present frown glued to his tan face. Dried blood stains were all over him. His black shinigami shihakusho torn apart. If it didn't generate each time he returned to his body, he'd be battling naked by now.

_Look at yourself… You're a mess!_

He scolded himself as he transferred his soul back in his body that he left in the locked bathroom safely. He got undressed and all of his scars received in past hour battles reappeared all over him. He threw himself in a shower and washed off all blood. He ran a soapy hand through his messy hair and cleaned it off from any dirt or blood. As he looked at the floor of the shower cabin, he could now clearly see how dirty he was, now that the water was practically dark red.

When he was clean, he turned his attention to his minor wounds. The teen reached for his first aid kit he got from his father. He still doesn't get it, how did his father know that he'd end up needing it. Ichigo cleaned off his scars with antidote and carefully wrapped it with bandages, slightly overdoing it.

When that was done he placed everything back and took one last look into the mirror. His skin was clean and perfectly tanned, white bandages scattered all over it. His spiky hair back to its original brightness. As much as it brought the teen bad luck, he wouldn't dare to dye it any different colour. It was there to prove his strength. His love towards his mother and others. If he dyed it, he wouldn't be Ichigo anymore, and Rukia wouldn't acknowledge his strength true strength.

She had always told him to get over his jinxes and hit where it hurts the most, and in this case, keep his hair as it is.

As he thought about his best friend, a sweet smile replaced his gloomy frown. He smiled at himself in the foggy mirror. He always thought about Rukia when he smiled. He could only thank her for being there for him, and he couldn't repay that. She has given his family life, and most importantly, a second chance to Ichigo. How could he repay that?

Ichigo threw a clean purple shirt and white shorts on, he turned the dim lights off and opened the door leading to his bedroom he secretly shared with Rukia. As he entered, only darkness greeted him. He wished that Rukia was there in front of him, telling him off for being reckless and getting hurt. Then he would defend himself by shouting back at her, and earning her famous punch to the gut.

He smiled into the dark.

_She must be sleeping…_

He glanced over to the closet and noticed it was open.

_Was she waiting for me?_

He slowly walked over to the closet and peeked inside. Rukia was absent.

_What? Did she go after me?_

He closed the door and spun around. A bright pink fragment caught his eye. He diverted his attention to it and realised it was a pink tank top Yuzu used to wear until Rukia stole it from the blond.

_What is it doing on my chair?_

He walked up to it and picked up. Ichigo stared at it for a long time, smiling. A sweet vanilla scent met his senses. It reminded the teen of Rukia. She uses his shampoo which is vanilla flavoured. Since Rukia uses his shampoo, he was left with no choice but to use his sisters shampoo, which was strawberry scented.

He giggled at his thoughts and realised his window was still opened. He turned to it and noticed that someone was in his bed, sleeping. When he inspected closely he realised that it was Rukia.

_Rukia?_

He walked up to her and crouched in front of his bed, staring at Rukia, his smile never leaving his face. Taking an even closer look, he noticed that she was wearing his whit top and her small nose was buried in his soft pillow as her tiny palms clenched to the sheets.

_Rukia… Did you miss me?_

Ichigo was brainstorming what would be the best option to follow. Should he wake her up? Should he carry her back to the closet? Or should he sleep next to her?

The last thought appealed to the teen the most, but what would Rukia think of this? Would she be mad? Would she approve? Did she even like him?

He didn't want to wake her up, so he decided to get in next to her, and think of something to explain his action in the morning.

Ichigo crawled behind her, trying as best not to make any sounds or sudden movements. He reached over to his window to close it. As much as he tried not to make any sounds, his window clicked loudly.

_Dang it!_

He swore to himself as Rukia shifted lightly. The teen froze instantly and waited for any loud scolding that might come after, but it never met his ears. He turned his head over his shoulder and gazed at his best friend. She was still sleeping, but her breaths were slow quiet. Almost mute.

_Maybe I didn't screw it up…_

Ichigo let go of the cold handle from his window and lowered his large body next to Rukia. The girl had a petite body, so she hardly took any space. He turned on his side so he could see Rukia sleep but when he did, he met a pair of deep violet pools. His heart began to beat faster as his breath became shakier.

"Ichigo?" A faint voice sounded through the dark room.

_Fuck!_

"Rukia! You're awake!" Trembled Ichigo, he was sure he screwed up and now was mentally beating himself up for being so reckless.

Both teens sprung up in sync and began apologising.

"I was just waiting for you to get back, and I guess I fell asleep…" Reasoned Rukia, as Ichigo nervously stared at her.

_She was waiting for me… In my bed… In my clothes?_

"I see…" Muttered Ichigo, and when Rukia lifted her stare, he asked her. "That's my top, isn't it?"

Rukia followed the finger pointing to her clothes and instantly remembered that she has changed into his top, and began lying. "No! This is… Karin's top! I borrowed it from her…" When Ichigo giggled, she realised how stupid her lie was.

"And that's why it is super large for you." He continued to laugh, as Rukia blushed.

"I just… I…" She didn't know what to say. She didn't know whether Ichigo will approve her actions. She didn't know whether the teen liked her.

When she began tensing up, Ichigo tried to relax her. "It's all right." He brushed his strong hand through Rukia's beautiful, raven hair. "You can wear my clothes whenever you want." He smiled one of his rare smiles, and Rukia was able to calm down for an instant. Whenever she saw him smile, he turned her world upside down. Her rain was turned into bright sunshine.

When Ichigo removed his hand from her hair, she frowned at the loss of contact. The teen saw her sudden change of expression and assumed he said something wrong. "Rukia? Did I say something wrong?" He glanced at his arm and his rough fingers. "Did I hurt you?"

The raven head could only smile again at how protective her crush was. She assured that he hasn't done anything wrong. "No. You didn't." She placed both of her hands on her head, as she still could feel the present heat from Ichigo.

Ichigo didn't like this answer. It didn't explain what happened to his crush. As his curiosity wasn't satisfied, he asked her. "What then?" He patiently waited for an answer, staring at Rukia's sparkling eyes.

What was she going to say? She had to lie to him, but she knew that he would see through all of the lies she threw at him. He wasn't good at telling lies, but he was a lie detector when it came up to digging for the truth. She took a deep breath and lifted her head up. Her eyes came in contact with Ichigo's, and she lost all of her courage. "It's just that…" Was all she could form.

Ichigo leaned in closer. "What? What is it?" He could smell Rukia from this distance. Sweet vanilla danced gracefully on his senses. Rukia could also smell him. Sweet strawberry came crashing in her face. Her cheeks took a shade darker when she realised how close they were.

Ichigo noticed her face. She was blushing. He never saw Rukia blush with anyone else. He has heard rumours that someone asked Rukia about guys and she easily brushed the thoughts away, but when he was mentioned, she became hesitant. Ichigo was no fool. He knew what she wanted. As both teens stared deep into each other's eyes, he leaned closer. Rukia froze as she understood what Ichigo was doing. She couldn't believe her eyes. Was he really leaning in to kiss her?

Slowly, the gap between the two of them was closing in. Ichigo slowly shut his eyes as he could finally feel Rukia on his lips. She was soft but stood still. He figured that she would be nervous and won't know what to do in a situation like this, so he took over. He pressed harder on her and could now taste her. She was sweet and reminded him of chocolate. It was well known that Rukia loved chocolate.

He slowly backed down and pulled away. He stared at Rukia who stared back at him. "Have you ever kissed before?" He asked her. Rukia felt her blood boil and slowly shook her head. "Never…" Ichigo smiled at her words, letting Rukia relax for a bit. "Me neither." He giggled and Rukia was surprised.

"What?" She muttered to herself, but it was loud enough for Ichigo to hear. "You were my first kiss." Explained Ichigo, as he continued to smile. He took the advantage of the moment to ask Rukia again. "So you never kissed before? Not even while you were still alive down here?" She only shook her head in denial. "You were my first kiss too, Ichigo…"

"I'm glad!" He giggled. "I always wanted to be your first, but I was afraid someone else has done it before I could have a try." He laughed.

"Ichigo…" Muttered Rukia. She was happy, happy that Ichigo wanted her as much as she wanted him. "I would never let anyone but you kiss me." She smiled as she broke the eye contact with her crush. She was too embarrassed to look at him right now.

"Rukia…" He placed his hand on her hot cheek and turned her look at him once again. When the eye contact was retrieved, he leaned in once again. He pressed tighter against Rukia, and this time the kiss was returned.

Rukia was amazed at how good a kisser Ichigo was. She was going to doubt his words, but he is bad at lying so she is going to believe him and just go with it. She wanted Ichigo to see how much she loved him, so she threw her small hands around his neck to pull him closer.

Ichigo was surprised at how fast she could adapt to the new situation, but he could feel how desperate she was for this scenario. He slowly slid both of his hands down her petite body, earning a slight moan from his friend. He smiled into the kiss and he placed his palms on her hips, buckling them tight and pulling her body against his.

When Rukia felt his heat crashing against her own she moaned at how pleasant it felt. When she opened her mouth, Ichigo took advantage of the moment and slipped his tongue in. He explored Rukia's mouth and brushed his tongue against hers. She slightly jumped at the teen's actions, but she always desired him. His tongue danced around hers, and she wanted him to feel just as good, so she stepped up her game. Both tongues battled for dominance, as Rukia brushed her hands through Ichigo's spiky hair.

Ichigo moved his hands up and down Rukia's body, as she moaned into his hot mouth. When he met her shorts, he slipped his hot palms underneath his top that Rukia was now wearing. When Rukia felt his hands on her silky skin, she pulled away in pleasure.

"I forgot to tell you…" Ichigo spoke up. "You look really good in my clothes." He complimented her as he manoeuvred his arms around her body. From her round hips to her flat belly. "But…" he continued. "I bet you look better without them." Said so, he grabbed the cloth and pulled it over her body, arms and head. He tossed it away and stared into her eyes.

Rukia stared back at him, not understanding what he was waiting for. He stripped her top, but he was glancing at her violet eyes not her body. Then it hit her, he was waiting for a yes. She quietly giggled at how sweet he was with her. He treated her well, and wasn't going to rush, overlooking his desires for her.

Ichigo noticed that the nervousness was gone from Rukia and that she was now giggling. "What?" He asked, as his own smile floated back up. "Why are you laughing?"

"Ichigo…" She started. "You are so sweet. You actually waited for my approval, right?" He smiled harder at these words. "And what if I was?" A slight cockiness was present in the tone he spoke with. Rukia liked him, when he was cocky and easy going. She leaned in and kissed him. When she pulled back, Ichigo asked. "Is my request accepted?" There it was again, that cockiness.

Rukia nodded. "Yes… Go on…" Ichigo smiled and kissed her 'thank you'. He moved his kiss from her hot, pink lips to her cheek and down her neck. The raven head threw her head back at the pleasure she was receiving, granting Ichigo more space. He slowly moved his kisses down her neck. When Rukia moaned, he knew he found the right spot. He started sucking on it, marking Rukia his.

"Ichi…" Her moans began to fill the room. Each time she could feel Ichigo brush his hands against her hips, she would moan louder and louder.

"Nnnh… Ichi…"

Ichigo trailed his kisses down her collarbone and when he came in contact with her black bra, he tugged on it with his teeth. She knew that it was in the way, and that he wanted it to be gone, but she was nervous.

When Rukia didn't move, he assumed he was rushing things so he stopped to face her. "I'm sorry…" He apologised. "Am I rushing?" He asked as a slight frown began forming on his face, taking over the smile.

Rukia was happy that she met Ichigo. He was treating her well. She knew that he wanted her, but he was suppressing himself well. She also wanted him, desperately, but she was nervous. "Ichigo…" She muttered.

"I'm sorry, Rukia…" He leaned back, apologising once more. Rukia looked at him and realised she made him feel uncomfortable. She tried to fix the situation as best as she could. "No! That's not what I meant…" She started. "It's just that I'm… nervous… That's all…"

_So she wants me?_

Ichigo was happy, and wanted to show it. When Rukia saw his warm smile, she couldn't help it, but to smile back even harder. "You always know what to do." Claimed the raven haired girl, as Ichigo slightly tilted his head. "It's always easy to go on with the person you're meant to be with." Explained the teen, as he reached down for Rukia's tiny hands.

"Ichigo…"

He moved her hands and placed them on his abdomen. "It should only be fair that you get to remove my top." Smiled Ichigo, as Rukia stared deep into his dreamy eyes.

"Ichigo…" She muttered once more, as Ichigo let go of her hands, letting Rukia do whatever she wants. "Go on." He encouraged her, seeing as she didn't move. Rukia gathered all of her strength, and slowly pulled the top off. When she saw his bandaged body, her eyes widened.

"Ichigo!" She started. "You're hurt!" Claimed Rukia, as she lightly brushed her fingers over the bandages. "Don't worry. I might have gone overboard with the bandages. They are only scratches, but I thought it would be best if I wrapped them up." Explained Ichigo in detail, as he lightly smiled at his worried friend.

Rukia thought for a while, and realised that she can help with kidou. She can use bakudou to heal any of his scars. She pushed her small finger behind one of the bandages and pulled it open. She untied all of them to reveal serious scratches. "Only scratches, huh?" Frowned Rukia and she traced each and every one of them with a glowing finger.

"They seem like scratches to me." Reasoned Ichigo, as he followed each and every movement Rukia made. Before he could realise what was happening, his scars were gone. "Wow!" He exclaimed to himself, but loud enough for Rukia to hear. "It was nothing." She praised herself.

She was now able to take in the whole glory of Ichigo's magnificent body he trained so hard to obtain. It was now clearly displayed for Rukia to view. She has seen Ichigo topless countless times, but this was something different for both of them. Rukia was captivated, and couldn't stop herself from rubbing her soft hands on his rock hard body.

"Like what you see?" Asked Ichigo, with the twinkle of cockiness. When Rukia heard his voice, she flushed bright red and pulled her hands away, even though they were desperately begging for more of Ichigo. "Ah, I'm sorry!" Apologised Rukia, like a child caught in act.

Ichigo could only smile at how innocent the raven head was acting. He lowered his body over hers, pushing it down, until Rukia laid flat on her back with him hovering over her. "Don't apologise." He started. "My body entirely belongs to you." He softly nibbled on Rukia's lower lip, while she claimed her new property. "That's right." He encouraged her.

Ichigo placed his index finger underneath the left strap of Rukia's bra, and politely asked. "Can I?" Rukia understood what he wanted, and swallowing her nervousness, she granted Ichigo the pass. "Yes." That was all Ichigo needed to hear, he passionately kissed the girl underneath him 'thank you', and pulled the annoying strap off.

Rukia returned his passionate kiss and adjusted her body, so Ichigo could easily remove her lingerie. Her small, round breasts rested on her hot body that Ichigo now pressed hard on. He moved his kisses down her neck and collar bone, all the way down to her breasts. He kissed both of her hardening nipples, before Rukia ordered him to go further. "Please, Ichi…" She moaned.

"Where did your nervousness go?" Ichigo playfully teased the teen before taking her right breast in his mouth. Rukia arched her back as he sucked on her rosy nipple. "Nnnh…" Loud moans soon dominated the heat filled room. Ichigo cupped the neglected breast, and its small size perfectly fit in his hand, her hard nipple piercing the middle of his hot palm. He brushed his thumb across it, and then playfully pinched it.

Rukia's mind spun from all the pleasure she was given. She could not believe that Ichigo was the one giving this to her. She could not believe how lucky she was.

She grabbed Ichigo's bright orange hair, pulling on them when he switched her breasts. Her legs magically wrapped around his hips. Their heat radiating from both of their bodies, clashing against each other. Salty sweat began to form on their faces, then moving down to take over all of their body.

When Ichigo had enough fun, he moved his attention lower Rukia's body, planting sweet kisses anywhere his hot lips touched. Rukia was aware of his actions, and knew what was coming next. She wanted this just as bad as Ichigo did. Her wetness of her lower region could only confirm this.

"Ichi… Please…" She begged, and Ichigo could only comply.

He brushed his hands lightly over her pink shorts, while Rukia clung in his hair for her dear life.

"Please.. Ichigo, please…" She begged desperately.

Ichigo bit the shorts and pulled them off with his mouth. He could now see how wet she was even with her black panties still on, her sweet juices dripping through the silky material. "Rukia, you're so wet." Said so, he pushed his hand past the material, and could now feel her wetness.

Ichigo has never done this before, but he had a mental image of what would be the right thing to do, to pleasure Rukia as much as he could. He wanted her to feel good.

"Nnnh…"

Ichigo parted Rukia's lips, and entered her depths with one finger, sliding in and out of her slowly. No matter how many times both teens imagined themselves in this scenario, they could never imagine it would feel so good.

"Aaah… Ichi…" When Rukia's loud moans filled up the room, Ichigo added another digit. He knew that he was doing great when Rukia ordered him to hit the spot again. "Ah, there… right there…" He watched Rukia moan and wiggle in the bed. He could now hear how wet she was, each and every jerk of her body creating a loud and wet sound.

Soon he pulled both of his fingers out so he could now taste and smell her wetness. His tongue danced around his wet fingers, taking in all of her sweet juices. He licked his fingers clean and placed his lips on hers. When she could taste herself, she imagined that it would be salty and gross, but she tasted so sweet.

When Ichigo's all five senses were satisfied, he moved on to pleasuring Rukia one last time. He bent over to remove his shorts and boxers. "Ready for this?" He asked Rukia, to reassure himself before moving on.

Rukia knew she wanted this. She dreamt of this moment countless times. She was ready, so she preapeared herself for any pain that was following her, and soon would take effect. "Yes." She looked into Ichigo's brown eyes as he seriously stared back at her.

Ichigo slowly moved his hard member towards Rukia's entrance. As his head made contact, Rukia threw her arms in his hairs. "Please… Ichigo… Now…" She was ordering the teen once more. Ichigo could only comply and follow the orders given.

He slowly pushed inside her, while lowering his head into Rukia's neck. He softly sucked on her creamy skin, while moving on and out of her.

"Nnnh…" Moans once again dominating the whole room. "Faster…" When the new orders were sent out, Ichigo made sure he followed each and every one of them. Just as Rukia pleased, he began moving faster, his pace becoming rougher.

"Rukia… So tight…" Ichigo let his own pleasure moans escape and join the rest.

Rukia felt so nice, he couldn't stop thrusting. He could feel he was reaching his limit, but he didn't want to finish without Rukia. As he pressed harder, he sent a wave of pleasure throughout Rakia's petite body, pounding into her sweet spot.

"Ichigo… I'm going to…" Muttered Rukia throughout fast breaths and moans, but Ichigo cut her off. "Me too… let's do it together…" As Ichigo pounded hard into her, the raven head screamed in a high pitch voice, and squeezed her already tight walls around Ichigo. "ICHIGO!"

Her sweet screams was enough to send him over the edge, and he soon followed Rukia. As he slowly pulled himself out of her, he dropped down next to her, burying his nose into Rukia's neck, kissing it sweetly.

"I love you…"

"I love you too…"


End file.
